TMNT S1 ep 19 Tales of Leo Missing scene Extra
by Star streak writer
Summary: This is a one-shot missing scene/ what if Donnie had more medical training of the scene where Leo was first brought to Casey's grandmother's cabin.


TMNT S1 ep 19 Tales of Leo

Missing scene/ What would it be like if Donnie had more medical training.

TMNT

Casey spoke, "me and my cousin Sid use to play there all the time when we were kids... April?" April sadly replied, " How do you think Leo is holding up?"

Inside the box cart, the turtles shook from the cold, the blankets given to them did little to keep them warm. Master Splinter kept vigil over Leo the whole time adjusting the blanket doing his best to keep Leo warm. Mikey said, " Man, it sucks being cold-blooded," Donnie staring at Leo said, "Is he going to make it Sensei?" Splinter pulling the blanket higher up over Leo's shoulders replying, "only time will tell."

They reached the old farmhouse and Donnie looked at Splinter and said, "Once inside I'd like to look Leo over." Their father nodded his head, knowing Donnie knew more about their anatomy then he did. They carried Leo inside and laid him on the couch covering him up with a thick quilt they had found upstairs. Casey said, "the place got a little run down since my grandma passed away," Mikey looked at Casey and said, "when was that in the late Jurassic?" Casey smartly replied, "dude! you live a sewer!"

At that moment Leo made a sound, "uhh… hmmm…," Casey turned and said, "Leo?" Donnie sprang into action he lifted the quilt grabbing Leo's wrist. He felt for a pulse and was happy that Leo's blood pressure was stable. Donnie looked up at April and Casey and asked, "can someone check if there's running water?"

Opening Leo's right eye Donnie looked intently waiting to see if the pupil would dilate. It dilated slowly indicating a concussion. Donnie moved to the next eye carefully pulling up at the lit hoping not to cause Leo more pain. The eyeball had no injury just the tissue around it was swollen. Donnie pulled down slightly at the swollen lip and was grateful the skin was not broken. A cut lip hurt more than a swollen one. The next task was looking at the bruised jaw Donnie pressed against the jawbone and found it was not broken. Taking the opportunity Donnie checked for swollen glands. Swollen glands indicated infection and Leo did not have one.

Pulling down the blanket Donnie looked at Leo intently hoping his injured brother would wake up soon. Donnie could not completely assess how bad his brother was hurt without medical equipment and or until his brother woke up. Donnie placed both hands on Leo's stomach and gently pressed down on the abdomen. Leo's belly was not tender nor distended which meant there was no internal bleeding. He moved up to Leo's ribs and unfortunately counted a few broken ribs. He looked up and everyone was staring quietly at Donnie waiting patiently for his diagnosis. Donnie felt a bit weird because he rarely had an audience, but he knew they were just worried.

Donnie asked Casey if he could see if there were any more pillows in the house? Casey lifting his hand to scratch his head and said, "I think so," Donnie replied, "would you be able to get them I need them for Leo. April looked at Casey and said, "can you go look for some right now?" Casey chuckled and said, "ok." When Casey left Donnie continued his work, Donnie touched Leo's chest and then his collar bone. Donnie stopped at Leo's left shoulder it was dislocated and the elbow was broken.

Continuing his examination, he looked for more cuts and bruises, asking for help from Raph they turned Leo to his side. Donnie saw some minor cuts on the back of Leo's head, shoulders and elbows from when Leo was thrown through the window. The cuts were minor so there was no need to bandage them. Leo's legs seemed ok but again Donnie would not know for sure until Leo woke up.

Casey returned with pillows and April with a washcloth and a bowl of water. "Raph, I need you to sit behind Leo to hold him up, I need to bandage his ribs then reset his shoulder and elbow." Donnie pulled the comforter down to Leo's waistline and the brother's lifted Leo carefully. Raph sat on the couch behind Leo acting as a body pillow so Leo's body would remain upright. His big brother was being held steady against Raph's chest. The brother's watched to see if Leo would wake but Leo just moaned, and his head lolled before settling on Raph's left shoulder. Mikey assisted Donnie by handing him whatever supplies he requested.

Donnie started by placing a strip of gauze on the front side of Leo's upper abdomen. He then passed the gauze to Raph and watched as Raph pulled the roll across Leo's back and around the other side. They were done wrapping Leo's ribs quickly and Donnie handed what was left of the gauze to Mikey to put away. Donnie checked Leo's pulse again and it was still the same, so he continued his work. "I'm going to pop the shoulder back into place now, hold him still," Donnie asked Raph to hold Leo tight, and for Mikey to stand by. Donnie put both hands on top of Leo's shoulders and pushed down with all his strength.

A grinding sound followed by Leo's entire body jumping and Leo's screaming caught everyone off guard. Mikey jumped on top of Leo's legs and Casey froze in place while April bent down and grabbed Leo's free hand. "It's alright fearless just breathe Donnie's just trying to fix you up." Said Raph trying his best to calm his heavy breathing brother down. Leo's right hand shook strongly for a minute before going limp again. Leo's head turned side to side quickly before settling back on Raph's left shoulder. Leo's heavy breathing took a minute to slow down and his pain-filled moans began to quiet down. Donnie held the broken limb steady and he waited a minute before saying, "Now I have to do the elbow."

Before anyone could protest Donnie pushed the small elbow break back into place. Leo screamed again more wildly this time opening his eyes and Leo's good arm bent with force to grab at the broken limb. April managed with her strength to keep Leo's arm from moving. Leo's heavy breathing lasted longer this time and he trembled on occasion from the pain. Raph asked Donnie" Is Leo ok? He's shaking!" Donnie eyed Leo intently waiting for Leo's groans to slow down a bit so he could wrap the elbow without Leo fighting him. Donnie breaking the silence said, "Leo is shaking from the pain it happens sometimes."

Master Splinter appeared into everyone's view with a tray of tea. The smell of ginger filled the room Master Splinter thought now would be a good time to get Leo to drink some tea. Splinter went over with a cup and said to Raph and Donnie, "now that you two are holding Leo up he might drink some tea, it will help with the pain." Donnie welcomed the distraction it might be easier to wrap the elbow if Leo was too busy drinking tea. Donnie said, "ok see if he drinks it." Raph turned Leo's head towards their father, it hurt Master Splinter to see Leo in so much pain. Leo brows remained in a seemly knotted position and short low groans rolled out of Leo's throat whenever he breathed out.

With a thumb pressing down at Leo's chin Master Splinter opened Leo's mouth and tilted the cup. Slowly allowing the aroma filled liquid to pour into Leo's mouth. Ginger tea was Leo's favorite anyway, so it helped Leo to relax smelling and tasting something familiar. A quiet gulp helped everyone to know that Leo was drinking the tea. Splinter broke the tension by telling Leo "Good, my son, drink the tea it will aid in your healing,"

The wrapping of the elbow went smoothly because of the distraction but sliding the arm into the makeshift sling was a different story. The moment the arm was bent Leo stopped drinking and gritted his teeth tightly turning his head away from the cup. Some of the tea spilled out of his mouth and fell on his chest Splinter was holding a small hand towel for that very reason. Splinter wiped Leo's mouth and chest and stood taking the tea away. Raph looked at Splinter for a second and then at Donnie who was not surprised at the movement. "Oops, I'm sorry I should have warned you guys" Raph helped Donnie slide the arm into the sling and Raph carefully stood up while he and Donnie cautiously laid Leo back down. April wrung a washcloth and dabbed at Leo's pale sweaty face. Casey opened the front door and said, "I'm going to get some more firewood' and closed the door behind him. Leo restlessly fell back to sleep while Donnie and April cleaned up the living room.

Leo slept for the better part of a day without waking. Donnie checked his vitals and he was stable, he checked Leo's bandages and they were holding. His main concern now was the concussion. With Leo sleeping too much he could fall into a coma. Donnie suggested to his worried family that they talk to him to try and get him to wake up. They each told a story, but it was after Master Splinter told his story that Leo woke up and said, "No fear..." The brother's happily hug each other, and their father said, "the danger is passed now we must let him rest."

The End.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles, all related characters and trademarks are the property of Nickelodeon studios and company since Oct 21, 2009. All my stories are solely fan-based and created non-for profit.


End file.
